


My Savior

by marichat_sin



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-25 21:31:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9845900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marichat_sin/pseuds/marichat_sin
Summary: This is a more real-world kind of Miraculous Ladybug, but there isn't a lot of blood and violence. These chapters will be short, but there will be a lot of them. I will try to post every week, I'll try to post at least once per week, and thanks to anybody who reads my love square fanfiction all the way!





	1. Chapter 1

It was late Friday night and Marinette was walking home from a party. It was dead silent except for the wind. _"10:30?"_ , she thought to herself, looking at her phone. _"I shouldn't out here this late._ " She heard rustling come from the other end of the street. She turned around to see what it was. Nothing. _"I'm just imagining things."_ She turned around and felt somebody put a hand over her mouth and the other held a gun to her head. "Give me your money!" She squirmed, trying to escape his grasps, but it only made the man put the gun closer to her head. "I said, give me your money!" She dropped her purse, and he removed the gun from her head. He took the purse and took his other hand off of her mouth. She gasped as he ran off. She fell to the ground. _"What the hell am I supposed to do know?"_ , she thought. As the man almost got the the end of the street, he ran past an alley way and an arm popped out and swiped him off the ground. It was dead silent again. Then all of a sudden she heard the man scream and watched him fly out of the alleyway, hitting a brick building. "Don't you ever, and I say ever, try to hurt my Princess again, you understand?" "Okay! I'm sorry!" The man got up and ran away, with Chat staring at him until his disappeared around the building corner. He walked over to Marinette, and stretched out a hand to help her off the ground. "You okay Princess?" She was still shaking, and he could feel it. "Y-yeah, I'm fine." He didn't let go of her hand. "Are you hurt at all?" "No, kitty, I'm okay." As Chat started to walk away, Marinette frowned. "Wait!", she yelled, and Chat turned around. Marinette ran up to him and threw her arms around him. He looked shocked but his expression quickly turned into a smile, and he hugged her back. _"What's this feeling inside my chest. It feels like the feeling I get when I'm around Adrien. It's love."_ "Thank you Chat." She had tears running on her cheeks, and Chat dropped her purse and held her face in his hands. "You're welcome Princess." He wiped away a tear and she smiled. She couldn't help it anymore. She didn't care if she didn't know who Chat really was or not. She was falling for him, hard, and she wasn't going to make the same mistake with Chat as she did with Adrien. She threw an arm around Chat's neck and took a hold of his bell with the other. He instantly blushed, but didn't have much time react, because she pulled him into a kiss right after she grabbed his bell. It took him a second to process what was going on. He soon closed his eyes, and let go of Marinette's face to wrap his hands around her sides. The kiss lasted longer than Marinette thought it would've, but she got to lost in the kiss. It was perfect. It felt right. She quickly backed away from him. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I was just-". "Marinette." She looked at him, blushing. "It's okay. I never said I didn't like it." She smiled shyly. "Oh, right." She giggled, and Chat picked up her purse and handed it to her. "Here you go. Do you need somebody to walk you home?" Marinette took her purse and smiled. "Actually, that sounds really nice." He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her in tighter. "Okay then. Let's go. It's cold out here and I don't want my Princess to catch a cold." Shut up.", she said playfully, and he grabbed her hand and she rested her head on his arm.

 

* * *

 

 

They got to her house a little while after and she was starting to get tired. He picked her up and held her "Princess Style". He extended his baton to her where her balcony was, and he opened the trap door. He went inside and sat her down on her bed as she started to wake up. "Sorry Princess. I wasn't trying to wake you up. You're home now, so you can go back to sleep." He was about to leave through the trap door, but Marinette grabbed his tail. "Huh?", Chat said, and Marinette slightly tugged on it and patted a piece of bed next to her. Chat gave her a confused look as he sat down next to her. "Thanks again. I could've been killed and lost my phone." They both chuckled. "I'm glad you were there." He took her hand. "You're welcome Princess. I'm glad I was there, too." They stared into each other's eyes until they couldn't take it anymore. They both moved at the same time, lips colliding perfectly. Marinette pus her hands around his neck and pulled him in closer. He could tell where this was going, so he put his hands under her shirt to grab her sides. They didn't know what they were doing, but they liked it, and they could tell the other did, too. He laid her down and his hand ran up her side, causing a shudder from Marinette. He kept slowly running his hand up and down as he moved his kisses to her chin then to her neck, like he was a professional. She started messing up his hair, pulling at it unintentionally. This just felt so right. BEEP BEEP. Of course. Chat stopped his kissing and immediately sat up. He looked at his ring. _"Really?"_ , he thought to himself. Marinette took a pillow and put it over her face. She groaned. "Is somebody embarrassed?", he said, smirking as he removing the pillow from her face. "W-what are you talking about?" he sat her up and put her in his lap. "That was nice. I really like you Marinette." _"WHAT? HE LIKES ME TOO?"_ "I really like you too, Chat." He cuddled her close, and they sat there until his ring beeped again. "Princess, I have to go." The look of sadness on her face only made Chat want to kiss her more. "I know." "Can I visit you tomorrow?" She smiled. "Of course." "Goodnight, Marinette." "Goodnight Chat." He leapt onto her balcony and closed the trap door behind him. He winked at her from the other side and she giggled. He left quickly, making sure he didn't transform before he got home. Tikki flew out and gave her a stern look. She cleared her throat. "What?" "What do you mean what? You were just making out with Chat Noir!" She smiled shyly. "I know. I couldn't help it. I think I love him, Tikki, and I don't think Ill ever stop." "WHAT?" Marinette put a finger over her mouth. "My parents!" Tikki dragged a hand down her face. "Marinette, I don't care. You shouldn't be making out with superheros. Do you know how dangerous that is?" Marinette got a confused look on her face. "Why is it dangerous?" "He couldn't transformed right in front of you! You're the one who wanted to keep your identities a secret!" Marinette looked up at the sky. "You're right Tikki, and what about Ladybug? Doesn't he still love her, too?" "Exactly! You need to find out everything you need to know before you start rolling the dice like that." "I'm sorry Tikki." "I know Marinette, and it's okay. I can understand that you love him, but you just have to be more careful from now on. "Okay!" Tikki started to fly away, but stopped. "What's wrong Tikki?" She turned around. "How did Chat Noir even end up here anyways?" " He saved me from a man who took my purse. , and I may or may not of kissed him afterwards." Tikki froze. "Alright, one, you shouldn't be walking home all by yourself at this time of night, and two, I know I've been really stern with you after all of this, but Marinette, that's so sweet!" Marinette smiled but it quickly turned to a frown. "What's wrong?" "What about Adrien?"


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, as usual, Marinette was going to be late for school. She rushed out the door with a few minutes to spare. Adrien was getting out of his limo while Marinette passed. He could never look at her the same way again, but it was a good thing. Marinette ran into class and nearly knocked over Alya. Marinette hit the ground with a thud. "Girl, you have got to learn you manage your time." Marinette rubbed her arm. "I know...". Adrien then walked in and saw her own the floor. "Marinette, are you okay?" "Y-yeah, I'm fine. Thanks." He extended his hand to help her up. She accepted his gesture and he helped her up. "Thanks...", Marinette said blushing. "No problem." Adrien surprised himself with how calm he was being around her. After last night, he couldn't stop thinking about her. She walked to her seat and put her face in her hands. Alya patted her on the back, and the class began. "Good morning class! Today we start our group projects! Everybody pick a partner while I pass out the rubrics.", Ms.Bustier said, and everybody started walking around the room to get the their partners. Nino turned around to face Alya. "Hey babe, wanna be partners?" "If you give me a kiss.", Alya responded with a smirk on her face. They leaned in and Marinette held a book up to her face before she could see their lips touch. "Uw, get a room you two!", Marinette laughed. Adrien couldn't help but laugh with her. "So, Mari, who's going to be your partner?" Alya looked at Adrien while he was looking away and then looked back at Marinette. Marinette was mouthing the word no while Alya was making kissy faces and wrapping her arms around herself. "Stop it!", Marinette blushed, and Adrien turned around. "Okay Adrien, just ask her." "Hey Marinette!" Marinette's head faced Adrien faster than the speed of light. "Yes?" "Do you want to be partners?" Marientte.exe has stopped working. 'Um, s-sure. Okay, we can be partners." "Great!" Ms.Bustier handed the four teens the rubric for the project and all their jaws dropped. "A PROJECT DEDICATED TO SUPERHEROS! YES!", Alya yelled, and grabbed her pencil to write down her thought. "Hm, let me guess...", Marinette said with a smile. "LADYBUG!", Alya screamed writing down her name with no hesitence. "I guess we're doing Ladybug then." "Is that okay with you, Mr.DJ?" "Only if it's okay with you, babe." They kissed again and Marinette shielded half of her face from them so she could sill read the rubric. "Sounds like a fun project!", Adrien said, grabbing a pencil from his backpack to write his name. "So, who do you want to do for our project?" Marinette knew who she wanted to do. Chat Noir. "Um, I dont know? What about about you?" "I like Chat Noir.", Adrien said mightily. "He is pretty slick." _"Yeah, you would know, Ms.IDon'tWantYouToLeave."_ "That's true! He's pretty awesome the way he fights all of those akumas with Ladybug." _"He barely fights the akumas. He's too busy flirting with me as Ladybug!"_ "Yeah, so do you want to do him?" "Sure!", Adrien said, writing his heroine name faster than Alya wrote Ladybug. _"Jeez, it seems like he really wanted to do Chat Noir."_ After a fly-by class, the bell rung and students started to leave, but Adrien grabbed onto Marinette's wrist before she could, too. "Hey Marinette! Do you want to come over to work on the project some more?" Marinette is shutting down... "Marinette?" Adrien waved a hand in front of her face. She jumped, returning to the real world. "Oh, yeah sure!" "Awesome! See you then!" He started to walk away but forgot he was still holding Marientte's wrist. Marinette was blushing as she looked at her wrist. "Oh. sorry!", Adrien said, and he quickly let go and speed walked out of the classroom, going to his next class.

 

* * *

 

School was over and Marinette started walking home to collect some supplies to bring to Adrien's house. "Well, at least he's not coming over to my house", Marinette said. "Yeah, you don't have to take down all of those pictures again!", said Tikki and she winked at Marinette. 'She entered to side door and went up the stairs to her apartment. Her mom was in the kitchen cooking supper. "Hello dear. How was school?", Sabine said while taking off an oven mit to greet her at the door. "Good, thanks. I'm going to Adrien's house in a few minutes. Is that okay?" A big smile spread on her mom's face as she took her hand. "Of course, sweetie", her mom said and she winked at her. "MOM, it's not like that! We're doing a project together!", Marinette yelled and her cheeks turned red. "Oh, bummer..." "MOM!" Sabine started to laugh. "I'm kidding! You can go, it's okay!" "Thanks mom!" She kissed her mom's cheek and ran up the stairs to her room. She grabbed a piece of poster board and a pencil and ran back down the stairs. "Have fun!", Sabine said with a big smile on her face. "MOM!"

 

* * *

 

Alright Plagg, Marinette is coming over. What should I do? What should I say to her?" Plagg rolled his eyes. "Well, you really like the girl, don't you?" "Y-yeah?" "Well, try to make a move on her. Do some subtle flirting or something." "PLAGG! NO!" Adrien flopped on his bed. "Why not?" "Because..." "Oh, because of your lovebug?" Adrien shot up. "Yes, actually. I really like both of them. I don't want to make moves on one because it means I might have to forget the other." Plagg took a bite of Camembert. "Oh, chome ohn Adrien. Youh wahnt to ehnd uhp with aht least ohne of them, dohn't youh?" "I guess..." "Then, why not try Marinette? At least you can talk to her. You can barely say anything around Ladybug." "Plagg, it's not funny." "Yes it is!" Plagg started laughing and flopped down onto Adrien's bed. Adrien rolled his eyes and got up when he heard the doorbell ring. "Who is it?", said Nathalie. "Um, my name's Marinette. I'm one of Adrien's friends!" "Adrien?" He walked over and she pointed at the screen. "It's Marinette! You can let her in, Nathalie!" She nodded and turned on the speaker again. "You can enter." The gates opened and Marinette walked inside to the front door. She knocked on it and Adrien wasted no time to get there. Gabriel was standing at the top of the staircase and was staring coldly at Marinette. "Who are you and why are you here?", he said sternly. "Father, it's okay! This is Marinette! She won your hat contest, remember?" "Yes, I remember, but why is she here?" Adrien gulped. "We're partners for a school project and she came over so we could work on it." Marinette smiled nervously at his dad. "Okay, but dinner will be at five. She must leave before then." "Yes father." Gabriel walked away stiffly. "Sorry about that." "It's okay!", Marinette chuckled. The both headed to his room and he pointed to the couch. "You can take a seat there. I'll go get some supplies" "O-okay!" Marinette walked over to the couch and took a seat. Tikki poked her head out of Marinette's satchel. "So far so good!", Tikki said, and quickly hid again when she heard Adrien coming. He was carrying a bucket of colored pencils and crayons. "Wow, Adrien" Marinette laughed. "That's a lot." "Well, when you're pretty much trapped in your own home for thirteen years, you don't have much to do. Marinette giggled into her hand and she got the piece of poster board out of her backpack. "I brought this." Adrien smiled. "It's perfect!" Adrien decided it would be a good idea to take Plagg's advice and decided to try and flirt with Marinette. He went to take the poster board from Marinette but brushed her hand intentionally instead. She blushed and he took it, smiling slyly. "S-so, we should get started." "Okay." Adrien took out his phone to search pictures of his heroine form. Marinette looked over and her heart skipped a beat. " _Shit. Come on heart! Don't do this to me!"_ , Marinette thought to herself. "I found a good picture that we can use." He showed Marinette, and she immediately blushed and turned away to continue writing notes. He had forgotten about last night, and didn't think it would be a good idea to taunt Marinette with it. He already knew she liked Chat Noir, but does she like him, too? He needed to know. "So, Marinette?" Marinette turned to face him. "Yes?" "Do you like anybody?" Marinette gulped and turned away. "I-I don't know. What do you mean by like?" Adrien scooted a little closer. "I mean like, like-like. Do you, like-like, anybody?" What was the boy doing to her? She was about to burst with all of the thoughts building in her head. "I'm not sure..." "Why is that?" Marinette couldn't take it anymore. She stood up. "YOU KNOW WHAT ADRIEN, DO YOU WANT THE TRUTH?", Marinette yelled. "Yes?" Marinette started pacing. "I'VE LIKED YOU SINCE THE DAY YOU GAVE ME YOUR UMBRELLA! WELL, I HAVEN'T LIKED YOU, I'VE LOVED YOU, OKAY!" She couldn't see Adrien get up and start walking towards her. "I KNOW YOU PROBABLY DON'T FEEL THE SAME, BUT-" Adrien grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a kiss. Marinette's eyes were open with shock, but slowly closed then after he had deepened the kiss. Marinette wrapped her arms around his neck and his around her waist. He pulled her closer until their bodies were touching, and Marinette was feeling again what she had felt the night that she was with Chat. Bliss. Adrien didn't stop the kiss as he moved them to the couch and she laid down on it and Adrien went on top. Marinette was so eager to do more in that moment, but she didn't want to make him uncomfortable. He wanted the same, but she was the first to make a move. She slowly started to lift his shirt, and he knew where she was going. He slowly took it off, and Marinette's eyes lit up the six pack he had. _"Damn..."_ , she thought to herself, but her mind quickly cleared when Adrien came back down and they started again. She was dreaming, right? There is no way that the boy she loves would be making out with her on his couch unless she was. Adrien trailed his kissed down to her chin then to her neck. She let out a groan, and he knew he was doing it right again. She felt so good, but felt so uncomfortable because she wanted to go another step further. It's like he read he mind, and Adrien slowly started pulling off her shorts. _"Jesus, what is the boy gonna do to me..."_ He lifted up her a shirt a little to trail kisses down her stomach. "Wow, I wish Chat could've gotten this far.", he thought to himself as he pulled her shirt up a little more until Marinette took it off and threw it on the ground next to the couch. Adrien kiss her again in panic. He didn't know what to do next. Would what he wanted to do make her uncomfortable? Just then he heard his door handle jingle. Marinette quickly picked up her shirt and shorts and put them on. Adrien didn't have time to put on his shirt before Gabriel entered Adrien's room. "Adrien, I have scheduled your Chinese lesson for Thursday instead of Friday, okay?" He looked up from his phone and looked at him. "Why are you not wearing a shirt?" Adrien looked down at himself. "Oh, that? It was getting warm in here, you know, with all of these windows." Adrien furrowed his brow. "Okay, just keep working and I'll check on you later." Gabriel left the room and closed the door. They both slouched and sighed in relief. They looked at each other with fear still on their faces. "Adrien?" "Yeah?" Marinette sat up on the couch. "That was..." Adrien smiled. "Nice?" Marinette smiled and looked at her hands shyly. "Yeah..." Adrien grabbed her hands and pulled her closer. "Even though me dad came in, I don't regret what we did." Marinette smiled and wrapped her hands around his neck. "Me either", she said, and she pulled he into a kiss. The only thing was this meant that she liked Chat and Adrien, so how were her relationships with the both of them going to work in the end? Would she have to forget her love for one of them? She loved both of them, so she didn't want to forget the other.


End file.
